


相見時難

by cstone9876



Series: Dom/Sub世界觀 [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 田園鋼鐵+戰術機械宅背景下，與〈十年一日〉同時發生的故事。





	

「該死。」Scott把指尖從墨鏡旁的調節器上移開。任務已經延宕了數天，在這緊要關頭他卻失了準頭讓敵手抓到空隙逃跑。幸好Logan立刻追上去，把對方打暈了拖回來。

「冷靜，Slim。」Logan收起爪子，從口袋裡掏出珍藏的雪茄打算剪了點燃——如果X戰警的作戰隊長沒有焦躁地衝過來，還把Logan最後一支雪茄狠狠搶到手中的話。

「不。」Scott低吼。他的聲音中除了壓抑、憤怒，還有Logan再熟悉不過的支配慾。

Logan瞇起眼，沒有屈服也沒有反抗，只是靜靜地看著紅石英鏡片中透出的強光。他們互相瞪視，誰都沒有退讓。最後，那抹劃破空氣的紅光閃爍後消失。「抱歉。」Scott把雪茄遞給Logan，緊繃的肩膀耷拉下來，轉頭沒入安卡拉市集的人山人海，消失在Logan的視線裡頭。

 

他居然絕望到想要掌控Logan。Scott想。Logan在學院是出了名的不受人命令，也不像其他人願意把自己的需求暴露在外。學院裡除了教授之外沒有人知道他真正的屬性，可教授當然不樂於分享八卦。Scott問過Clark，甚至耐不住好奇問過Bruce，但就連Alfred都無法給他一個正確的答案。

——Bruce。Scott想念他。想念繩結在他身上畫出的美麗圖騰，想念高譚騎士用他低啞的嗓音呻吟。Scott後悔當初沒有收拾行李時沒有帶上一捆繩子，這樣至少可以在空閒時研究新的綁法，不用像現在每分每秒都在懷念麻繩擦過手心的刺癢。

 

Scott等到深夜才返回飯店，他原本想在酒館找個Sub度過一夜，到頭來卻是疲憊的沒有心力再與人搭話。Scott在淋浴間整理好自己，準備平心靜氣面對房間裡的大狼犬。可就像任務預計進度一樣，戰鬥隊長的計畫總是事與願違。Scott才一踏出浴室就被迎面而來的一條布料襲擊了。「你對飯店的窗簾做了什麼？」

「它現在可比當窗簾的時候有用多了。」Logan用爪子把飯店土耳其藍的窗簾撕下幾條，變為現成的綁繩，「為了你的精神狀況著想，那個公子哥兒肯定很願意買下這塊布。」

Scott拿著那條窗簾布不知所措，Logan穿著他的棉質睡衣褲大剌剌倒在床頭，滿身都是跟Scott一樣的沐浴乳香。

「你要，」Scott口乾舌燥，「你要讓我綁你嗎？」

老天，他真的問出口了。Scott抓著質地粗糙的窗簾布，指尖微微顫抖，說不清是焦躁還是興奮。

Logan聳了聳肩：「反正我抽完菸了。」

床頭櫃上的煙灰缸裝著Logan早先被Scott搶過來的那支雪茄。見狀Scott瞬間就下定了決心。手上的布條圈成一個漂亮的活結，他單腳跪上床，急躁地把Logan的上衣脫去，抓過他的手套進活結裡頭，輕輕一拉就成了難以掙脫的束縛。

「你的安全詞是什麼？」Scott隔著布料抓住Logan的手腕，力道有些過大了，但沒人在意，又不是說Logan會因此瘀青或骨折什麼的。

「『武器』。」Logan棕色的眼睛一瞬不移地看著Scott，好像比起他自己，眼前的青年才是需要被好好關照的對象，「你呢？」

Scott眨了好幾次眼睛才勉強擠出聲音來回答：「鳳凰。」

Logan點頭示意明白，接著他不再盯著Scott，而是頸部微低，緩緩垂下眼看向地板。標準的服從姿勢，一切開始的信號。Scott好不容易平息的呼吸又開始急促。「到地板上站好。」他鬆開手，坐在床邊說。

Logan滑下床，在Scott腿間站穩。後者從一旁的布條堆裡撈出另一條布片，掛在Logan的脖子上打了個不緊不鬆的結。「你確定？我......」Logan皺眉，回應他的是一陣凜冽的紅光。

「非常確定。」Scott簡短地說，指尖伸進布料和Logan頸脖的空隙，勾著向斜後方一拉，Logan立刻難受得發出哽咽。「這是技術活，超人的小狼狗。」Scott笑道，Logan低著頭沒有再說話，泛紅的脖子根讓戰鬥隊長心情愉悅。

Scott站起來，開始認真地綁那些布料。Logan跟著Scott的指令抬起手臂或轉身，偶而Scott需要從背後環住他、伸手調整胸前的繩結。Scott會命令他不准動，然後刻意用唇舌在Logan的後頸跟耳根周圍作怪。Logan盡力忍耐，但仍有一兩次沒有忍住呻吟。

Scott的手指比Clark還要柔軟，遠程攻擊為主的戰鬥方式讓他的皮膚能用細緻來形容。有意或無意地，Scott固定好一處繩索之後總會用他的指尖搔刮Logan肌肉的溝豁，讓Logan在他的束縛中扭動。

沒多久，幾條藍色布片在Logan身上糾纏出雙邊對稱的漂亮幾何圖形。從頸脖一直到腰部，不算細密卻讓Logan感覺身體每一處都被繩索摩擦著。Scott不知道做了什麼，等Logan回過神來，他的手腕已經跟身上那些繩結緊密地連在了一起。Logan試著動動手臂，發現看似鬆垮的繩結竟然意外牢固，幾乎可以說是沒有任何移動空間。

Scott向後撤了一點，端詳著他用老舊飯店的窗簾布在不死變種人身上描摹出來的深藍色線條。「還不錯。」他彎起嘴角。

「明天開始準頭能好點了？」Logan挑挑眉，不安分地在綁縛中蹭動。Clark很少這麼對待他，外星來的Dom更喜歡命令他自己抓著床頭板，自發性保持身體絕對的靜止。

「除非你學會對Dom有點尊重。」Scott向後坐上床緣，勾著Logan肋骨上方的某條繩結向下拉，力道堅定但不粗暴。Logan悶哼一聲之後跪下。「靠近點。」Scott放輕聲音。

Logan的雙腳是自由的——他甚至還穿著睡褲——於是他向前跪了一點，整個人進到Scott大張的雙腿之間。那是最能帶給Sub安全感的位置，沒有人不喜歡被這樣對待。Switch倒不一定，Scott想，反正Bruce是更喜歡被吊起來。

出於本能和好奇，Scott把手放上Logan的後頸，讓後者臉側抵在自己的左側大腿上。Logan看著他沈吟了一下，最後順從地把臉頰蹭上去，眼睛闔了起來，在Scott的掌控下全然放鬆，也不再因為繩索的摩擦而躁動。

Scott熱燙的掌心貼著Logan的後頸，拇指輕輕擦過意外細軟的毛髮，廉價洗髮精的刺鼻香味在此刻都變成了催情的荷爾蒙。Scott撫摸著Logan，這讓他感到好多了，卻還是無法忽視那響徹心底的不和諧音。

「你不是個Sub。」他緩緩說道，「但你也不是Switch。」

Scott跟這兩種人相處得夠久，足夠明白他們對於指令會有什麼樣的反應。Sub急於服從，就算是愛鬧騰的Dick也會在眼底浮現出最柔軟的需求等待被支配；Switch則不夠有信心，無論在什麼位置總是自我懷疑。或許蝙蝠俠從來都是堅定的，但Bruce不是。

而Logan不屬於他們任何一種。他穩定、冷靜、果決，甚至不害怕掌握整場遊戲的節奏。

Scott喉嚨發緊，張了嘴卻發不出聲音，像是突然忘記該怎麼振動聲帶的孩子。Logan張開眼睛盯著他，在飯店黃色的燈光下他的眼眸就像是熟透的加拿大糖楓，看著Scott的方式又甜又膩，Scott卻遍尋不著那些熟悉的神色。

「Logan，」Scott捧著他的臉，自上而下看著他，「你是個Dom。」

金鋼狼是個該死的、貨真價實的Dom。Scott不止一次看過Clark跟他相處，Clark一直都不吝嗇給予他命令，Logan也從來不抗拒被Clark餵食、甚至戴項圈——但是為什麼？

「抱歉讓你失望了。」Logan哼了幾聲，沒什麼特別的反應。百歲變種人一臉蠻不在乎，頭也沒有要抬起來的意思，還懶洋洋地多蹭了他的大腿幾下。

「不，我並不......失望。但，Clark…...我是說，你，不，你們是怎麼......？」Scott忍不住伸出另外一隻手去揉Logan的頭髮。他不會承認他想這麼做很久了。

「我不想做個Dom，在看過Stryker用他的能力對Sub做了那些事之後。」Logan說，「而氪星上對這種事大約沒什麼偏見。所以，就成了。」

「喔。」這是Scott唯一能做出的反應，「那.....很好。」Scott的三觀在剛才的三分鐘之內被摧毀然後迅速重建。別小看變種人戰鬥隊長的心理素質。

Logan勾起一抹挑釁的笑：「所以，你確定不再多幹點什麼？一個活生生的支配者跪在腳邊，你就想摸我的頭一整晚？」

Scott討厭承認Logan是對的，但他懷疑有任何人可以抵擋這樣子的邀請。一個可以不費吹灰之力稱霸擂臺的男人自願臣服在他的繩索下，他可得好好把握這個機會。「我真高興你的恐高被Clark治好了。」Scott笑起來。

 

-FIN-


End file.
